Shaq
Shaq is a friend of Regan's who he met online years ago, playing League of Legends. Nowadays, he perpetually seeks to start a business of his own, while holding various odd jobs and deflating Regan's ego in his free time. Where to Begin? The Canadian. The Entrepreneur. The Ladies' Man. Gaebama. The dude with too much time on his hands. How does one describe this mysterious fellow? To some, he's just around for the memes. To others however, he is a valued friend, who many would go to for life advice, even if they won't admit it. Pre-Tempire Before his fabled arrival to the Temporary Empire, it has been said that Shaq has integrated himself into many servers. In particular, he is a high-ranking member in a server of misfits called The Last Chance Squad. How long Shaq has known these misfits, no one except Shaq knows. However, it is speculated that it must have been at least a year, since Shaq has become a valued member and friend of their group, even if no one in there wants to admit it. In his original stint playing League of Legends, Shaq was also part of another server with Regan. This server was similarly made up of a few misfits here and there. That server broke apart eventually due to the endless absence of its owner, the now forgotten Lord Huss. One member from that server made a new server, still standing to this day even after all of the events of the legendary Great Ace Disaster and the Failed Porn Research Debacle. The Beginning Shaq first first of Tempire on March 20th, when Max unexpectedly crashed a Left 4 Dead 2 game he was playing with Regan and Regan's friend Zachary Gaybacorta. The group bonded as they struggled to overcome a difficult level (which was made all the more difficult by the fact that none of them were good at the game). Afterwards, they roasted each other in a group chat for several hours before disbanding for the night. Two months later, when their group chat was unexpectedly revived, Max seized the opportunity to recruit Shaq to Tempire. Though he was a stranger to everyone in Tempire except for Regan, Shaq quickly proved himself a valuable member. He filled several League custom lobbies despite his reservations about the game, and took part in several days during Tempire's first ever Week of Shenanigans. Though over the rest of the summer his participation dwindled somewhat, especially once the survival server became popular (Shaq considers Minecraft a "waste of time"). Nonetheless, he stayed and mingled about, eventually making his way up to Frequent status. Games and Games He is a man of many games. Name a game, he probably has heard of it but is too lazy or broke to play it. At the moment, he has finished stupidly grinding all four characters in Borderlands 3 as well as the three classes in Destiny 2. Talk about getting burned out. Now he's playing a lot of ARK. The dude also plays a lot of Monster Hunter: World, and occasionally dabbles in Dauntless. He also used to play a lot of Warframe, but no one talks about that anymore. Shhh..... Signature Catchphrase This man, at any given inconvenience in any given game, has the tendency to repeat "I'm done, I'm done" for around 10 to 13 times. But he's not actually done. He's far from done. Looking Forward to His Next Move A man of mystery, no one knows what Shaq is going to do next. What is his plan, if he even has one? Is it to amass all the members of Tempire and turn them all into his side hoes? Or has he caught a case of Dippaitus and spreading it around? Stay tuned to the constantly unfolding events of Tempire.Category:League of Legends